Naraku
Naraku was the former Ta Metru law enforcer and current member of The Fallen Six. What lies in his soul is Duality Story The Ta Metru Enforcers And The Great Cataclysm Before the events of The Toa Metru occured, Ta Metru was a corrupted, crime stricken city until The Ta Metru Enforcers showed up. Over the course of decades, they finally got Ta Metru back to it's old, crime free form. The Enforcer most people knew was their leader Naraku. Naraku's past is shrouded in mystery and the most important thing his people remember him for was his vampiric side. Naraku has a mask on his back that used it's powers to constrained Naraku's vampirism . But when the mask is removed, Naraku goes into his vampire state. Naraku is best known for killing an entire makuta battalion with this power. The Enforcers had a great legacy until it all took a turn for the worst on the day of The Great Cataclysm. Ta Metru, being the industrial city it is, it was bound to have builings and foundations being uprooted and shrapnel flying everywhere. The Enforcers almost escaped the city unharmed until a massive citadel crushed Naraku's team. The very sight made Naraku lose his mind. Insanity And The Fallen Six After the incident, Naraku wandered Metru Nui in a haze, having no clue what to do until Iruka found him and brought him to the base. It was incredibly hard work but Iruka snapped Naraku back into sanity. Iruka then asked Naraku if he wanted to join The Fallen Six. Naraku accepted the offer and joined. In Recent Years Naraku now serves as The Fallen Six's hitman and enforcer. Naraku can still work for his team but still has alot of pent up hatred and insanity inside of himself waiting to burst forth. A New Side Just recently, Naraku finally supressed his insanity and fear through meditation but faced a new problem in the process. All of his supressed emotions and flaws formed into his split personality named Kigikenhakkyou, or Kigi for short The only way to tell Naraku from his split are they're eye colors. Naraku has orange eyes as Kigi has light blue eyes. Tools Naraku uses the Infernal Twin Swords, a pair of wave swords with Fire and Shadow abilities that Naraku considers an extension of himself. They recently changed into the form of a dagger named Yoruken. Abilities Naraku has a mastery of Fire and Shadow. He is also skilled in CQC due to his training as an officer. Naraku is also suprisingly strong and physically fit for a Toa. He has minor Mind Control abilities. He and Iruka both know the Joint Tap Explosion Technique. Stats Strength: 18/20 Agility: 15/20 Toughness: 19/20 Mind: 17/20 Elemental Strength: 18/20 Weapon Skill: 13/20 Hand To Hand Skill: 20/20 Personality Back when he was an Enforcer, Naraku liked the citizens of Metru Nui and promised them a better life. Even after his betrayal into The Fallen Six, he hates criminals and wont hesitate to take them down. He is respectful to his comrades and considers them all to be of equal importance to The Six. His honor almost exceeds that of Kouhiimaru's. Kigi however, is like Ghost, cynical and bitter. Kigi thinks of himself to be more important than Naraku. Kigi's arrogance is border-lining on grievousness. While Kigi thinks of himself as superior to Naraku, he understands his limitations as a split personality. Naraku is known for never letting his vampiric lust get in the way of his duties. Naraku shows a positive outlook on the world and feels remorse when he is forced to kill someone. He may even go so far as to pray that their soul is shown mercy. Voice Naraku's voice is gravely and medium pitched. Kigi's voice is lighter in tone and less gravely. Quotes Trivia The skull strapped to Naraku's shoulder once belonged to the demon that infected him with vampirism long ago. Despite his demonic appearance, Naraku is the closest to good as anyone in The Fallen Six. Gallery